The Magnificent
by Regina26
Summary: Narnia was the most powerful kingdom of all, during the reign of Peter the Magnificent, but how will the King react to the war against Calormen, and what will happen when a certain Tarkheena comes into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

**The Magnificent**

_AN: This story is very different, Susan is not the Pevensies' sister, but a Tarkheena from Calormen, she will be called Guzel at the beginning and as the story progresses she will be renamed Susan, but I cannot tell you why, for you have to read the story to find out. This story is about King Peter the Magnificent, son of the late King Frank, and his brother Prince Edmund and sister Princess Lucy. This story has battle, violence, so I do not recommend children under 13 or 14 to read it. _

_Ages: Peter: 28 Edmund: 14 Lucy: 6 Guzel/Susan: 22_

_Disclaimer: C.S Lewis owns this story._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Long Live the King.**

* * *

"_Everything from the__lamppost all__the way to Castle__Cair Paravel__ on the__Eastern Ocean_, _every stick_ _and__stone you see_, _every icicle_ is _Narnia"__Mr Tumnus._

She held in her hand a lily flower and brought it to her face, its petals caressing her little nose, she let the beautiful scent amaze her, remind her of how magical the land in which she lives is, how much Aslan has blessed it.

"Princess, his Majesty wishes to see you." A female faun addressed her in a gentle tone.

She looked at her innocently and nodded.

The princess walked through the long corridor, skipping along the way, until she reached a big beautifully carved wooden door and stood on her tip of her toes to twist the doorknob.

A black haired teenage boy was seated in an armchair, he looked at her and smiled. A man with a golden crown on his head stood, facing the window, but turned around as she walked into the room.

"Lucy, sit next to your brother." The King addressed her.

She jumped into the prince's lap and remained silent.

"You must be wondering why you're here." King Peter said as he sat behind his desk

"I never meant to insult Orieus! He just…" Prince Edmund objected but was silenced by the King, who raised his hand.

"This isn't the matter I want to discuss Edmund. Calormen is threatening Archenland, and the latter being our ally asked for our assistance, and It is our duty to comply…" the young king explained.

"There's a war! But wars are bad!" Princess Lucy cried, her six year old innocence pushing her to do so.

The king looked at her softly and carried her into his arms : "Don't worry little princess, it will only be for a little while." He then turned his attention to the teenage prince and said: "I will be leaving tomorrow at dawn, I trust you will continue your studies and look after your sister while I'm absent."

"Of course milord, you shan't be disappointed" the Prince assured.

The king smiled at his little brother and nodded.

* * *

The carriage ride was tiring, for the Tarkheena was indeed exhausted. Her fingers caressed her dress as she remembered her father's words

'_You caught the Tisroc's , may he live forever, eye and he wishes you to become one of his wives."_

She thought again, 'It is a great honor to be a wife to the Tisroc, may he live forever, but is that the life I want? Oh no! I must not think that ! Oh Tash forgive me !' Guzel almost hit herself for thinking this way, for she should be delighted, what can be more honorable than to serve the Tisroc? Her thoughts were interrupted by the carriage's abrupt stop, that was it, she was in Tashbaan.

The narnian army was ready, trumpets were heard and the King was in front of a narnian crowd, on a pearl white horse, his armour on.

Princess Lucy had tears in her eyes, she clutched to her nanny's dress not wanting to make a scene. Prince Edmund stood tall, not wanting the King to see the sadness in him, even though he was worried, really worried.

"For Narnia, and For Aslan!" King Peter cried and the army took off heading towards Archenland.

"All Hail King Peter, Long Live the King" The crowd cried as the army started to fade away through the woods.

* * *

Guzel was sent to a room, where she had to freshen up for her meeting with the Tisroc, she good feel butterflies in her stomache, it was a great honor, she knew that well, but still she was worried but prayed that Tash would help her through it.

She picked out the perfect robe and a veil that covered the back of her bun, it was colorful as was tradition.

"Tarkheena, his emperial highness wishes for you to meet him this instant." she heard a voice from behing the door.

"I am ready" she took a deep breath and walked out the door to be lead to the throne room, it was enormous, and on the throne sat the Tisroc, a heavily bearded man in his 50s, dressed in heavy robes and had a turban wrapped around his head, he glanced at her as if she was his most valuble prize. She immediatly bowed before him and said: "Your emperial highness, it is an incredible honor to be in your presence."

"Tarkheena Guzel, you are as beautiful as I remember you, now I trust you heard of my proposal?" The Tisroc asked, his eyes on her.

"I have your highness, and It is my honor and outmost pleasure to comply and to serve you." Guzel replied, not daring to make eye contact.

"Very well, the ceremony shall be tomorrow night, you are dismissed."

Guzel bowed again and headed for the door.

* * *

**This is it for this chapter, now tell me what you think and please review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

******Hey there, It's Regina! This is Chapter 2 of this story and I hope you enjoy it xx**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Hostage**

* * *

"_Divine right of kings means the divine right of anyone who can get uppermost."__  
__**Herbert Spencer**_

The army progressed towards Archenland's capital, the horses' thundering hooves claiming the plane, their muscles rippling from speed, and in the front was the Kings stead, maginificent like his owner, his mane flowing as the narnian King ushered him forward, whose eyes were set on the castle that came into sight…they have reached Anvard…

* * *

"Lucy, what troubles you sister?"

The little princess looked up and saw her brother looking at her, his eyes filled with concern, she sighed and motioned for him to sit next to her.

"I am worried about him Edmund, he is not just my brother, he is also my Daddy, since I never knew mine." Lucy stared at her feet, tears threatening to pour down her cheeks.

"I worry too dear sister, for not only he is our brother, he is also our King." Edmund put an arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"Aslan protect him." Lucy whispered, her eyes fixed on the statue of a Lion.

"Fear not Lucy, The King has won many wars before, he is unbeatable." The Prince had so much confidence in his King, he never doubted that his brother would always live up to his title.

"My Prince, a letter from his Highness the King has arrived for you." A woman with an envelope in her hand approached them and handed it to Edmund who immediately opened it and read:

_Dear Edmund and Lucy,_

_Our Army has arrived safely to Anvard and is settling in, do not fret and stay focused on your studies Edmund. And Lucy, I will be back as soon as I can my little princess. _

_Take care of yourselves._

_His Royal Highness, King Peter the Magnificent._

* * *

"King Peter! It is a great pleasure to see you again." King Lune exclaimed as he shook the young King's hand.

"Likewise King Lune." King Peter responded with a smile on his face.

"And I cannot thank you enough for your assistance." King Lune said as he lead King Peter to his office.

"Archenland is Narnia's long-time ally; it was my duty to comply, however would you care to explain more about Calormen intentions?" The narnian King asked as he sat in his armchair.

"Our spy assured us that the Tisroc is indeed planning to invade Archenland, he had proof too, but he also told us that the Tisroc is currently busy with his newest guest, a Tarkheena that he plans to make a wife, do you think we can use this information in our advantage King Peter?" Lune explained.

The narnian King sighed heavily and nodded: "This is very valuable information King Lune, but I have a question, is she valuable to him?"

"Yes, our spy assured us that she is indeed the pearl of his castle, he is enamored with her!" Lune exclaimed, his hands in the air.

King Peter smirked and spoke: "Excellent, I have a plan, but I need your full concentration King Lune."

"I'm all ears!"

* * *

A thin man with a white turban wrapped around his head, bowed in front of the Tisroc ,unwrapped a scroll of parchment and read out loud:

_I, Lune, by election and by conquest, King of Archenland and Duke of Anvard, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby invite the usurper Tisroc of Calormen to Archenland for negotiations in the presence of his highness King Peter of Narnia, in hopes of getting to an agreement that will please both sides._

_Lune of Archenland._

"I see, he hides behind the Narnian King…very well, I have nothing to lose, tell the Archenlander messanger that I agree to the proposal of negotiations and that I will be paying Archenland a visit ." The Tisroc said

"As you wish your highness."

"Prepare some of the troops to accompany me, I shall be leaving tonight, and tell the Tarkheena Guzel that the ceremony shall be delayed until my return." The Tisroc explained.

* * *

She gazed into the horizon, letting her eyes trail into the unknown '_I never went out of Calormen, what can be out there?' _Guzel was a dreamer, since she was a child all she did was dream about fantasies and legends, but she was never allowed to speak her mind, up until she was convinced that it was not her place to do so.

But her curiosity lead her to wonder, why the sudden visit to Archenland? What does the Tisroc have in mind? Then again she cursed herself for thinking out of line,

'Tash! Help me get through this!' Guzel whispered to herself.

* * *

The Tisroc had arrived to Anvard and was in counsel with King Lune and King Peter.

"Tisroc, we are glad to receive you." King Lune spoke first

"Enough flattery King Lune, what do you wish to negotiate?" The Tisroc asked, gazing through the window.

Lune sighed and looked at Peter who motioned for him to carry on

"I know of your intentions Tisroc, and I am willing to negotiate, would gold suffice?"

The Tisroc laughed out loud: "Why would I want gold when I can have a whole kingdom?"

"How about trade treaties, some lands?"

The Tisroc laughed again, this time even louder and said: "I never thought that I will see the day when the King of Archenland would beg and plead me not to invade his land, what a sad day is it not King Peter?"

"So you agree to nothing and do not wish to negotiate?" King Peter asked.

"Of course not, it would gain me nothing! Besides invading Achenland is a great plan, it will cost me nothing!" The Tisroc exclaimed, so confident of his words.

"I wouldn't be so sure If I were you, because you are about to lose something very valuable to you." King Peter smirked as he spoke and the Tisroc looked at him, confused.

* * *

Tarkheena Guzel was taking a walk in the garden, admiring the moonlight, and clearing her thoughts…suddenly she heard a crack, she turned around to see nothing but bushes and decided to keep walking, only to hear a crack again, she paced faster, now running but tripped over a fallen branch, that's when two strong arms caught her and that's when a piercing scream was heard.

After what seemed like ages, Guzel opened her eyes, disturbed from the peeking sunlight, she bloted straight up only to find herself in a bedroom she never saw before, she looked out the window to see a vaste green forest in sight.

'This is not Calormen!' she thought

She rushed to the door but It wouldn't open.

"Let me out! Let me out!" She shouted and screamed harder.

Suddenly the doorknob twisted to reveal a woman with a faint smile on her face.

"Who are you?" The Tarkheena asked quietly.

"My name is Alice, and Welcome to Narnia Tarkheena Guzel."

* * *

**This is it for Chapter 2, I hope you like it and please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am updating fast, It's just that I love this story! It was inspired by a turkish tv series about Sultan Suleiman and It gave me many ideas. I hope you like Chapter 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meet the King**

* * *

"_Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them.__"__  
__-William Shakespeare_

"Narnia? But Why?" The Tarkheena demanded an explanation for her abduction.

"I am not allowed to explain anything Tarkheena, I am here to ask you if you need anything." Alice looked apologetic.

Guzel buried her face in her hands and sighed, she took a deep breath and asked Alice

"What is your job exactly?"

Alice said simply. "King Peter found me most suitable to take care of you Tarkheena."

"King Peter…When can I see him? I need explanation." Guzel asked

"When he asks for you." Alice replied and left the room.

* * *

King Peter was in his study, Lucy on his lap reading a storybook. They heard a knock on the door

"Sire" Alice bowed before her King.

"How is the Tarkheena faring?"

"She really wants to see you, your highness." Alice stuttered.

King Peter sighed and said: "Take the princess to her room." Alice immediately complied.

* * *

Guzel did not know what to do, she was confused, furious and scared! What were they going to do to her? Why was she here? Many questions came up to her mind.

Suddenly she heard the door being unlocked and turned around to see a young man with golden hair matching the crown that laid on his head, he seemed majestic and noble, she knew immediately who he was. She stared at her feet, she felt her heart thump in her chest.

"Tarkheena Guzel, I trust you do not why you're here." The King spoke.

Guzel remained silent, still looking at the floor.

"The Tisroc plans on invading Archenland, Narnia's ally, to prevent him, we gave him a taste of his own medicine." King Peter explained.

Guzel did not utter a word, her heart thumping faster.

"You are now hostage until he withdraws his intentions." King Peter explained further more.

"Curse you." Guzel hissed silently.

"What did you say?" Peter asked quietly, still not using a threatening tone.

"Curse you!" Guzel hissed loudly.

"I, unlike your Tisroc, care about my people and about my ally and did not want to see unnecessary bloodshed over this…" But he was interrupted by Guzel's piercing cry

"Curse you and your Lion!"

The King's eyes darkened at this, he suppressed his raging anger and hissed at her: "Curse me all you like, but never speak ill of Aslan, or else."

"Or else what?" She tried to sound courageous but it came out as a whimper.

He shot her the deadliest glare one can ever cast, she turned away, terrified of what might happen, until she heard the door being shut.

* * *

Prince Edmund was practicing sword-fighting with General Orieus, he was doing quite well for someone his age, excellent actually.

"Very good my prince, you are doing well" Orieus patted the yound prince's shoulder

"Thank You, can I ask you a question General?" Edmund asked as he sheathed his sword.

"Ask away my Prince."

"The King brought someone with him yesterday, do you know who she is General?" Edmund asked.

Orieus sighed and shook his head: "If it were his majesty's wish that you know, he would have told you himself."

"Please General, she's in the southern wing of the castle, Lucy and I never go there, why is he hiding her? I need to know General!" The Prince pleaded.

"This isn't your concern and it is not my place to inform you of her identity, these are his highness' orders." General Orieus replied simply and walked away.

But the prince was stubborn and headed for the King's study, when he reached it he knocked and entered.

"Milord" He bowed before his King.

"Edmund, how was your training?"King Peter asked, a smile on his face.

"It was brilliant sire, General Orieus was very pleased." Edmund replied.

"Excellent!"King Peter said, his eyes reflecting pride.

"Sire, I wanted to ask you something."Edmund said, his voice trembling.

"What is it Edmund?"Peter asked.

Edmund gulped and gathered his courage and asked: "Who is this woman who came with you? Why is she here?"

King Peter rubbed his temple and said: "Edmund, now is not the time, I will tell you when I feel it is necessary,"

"But I…"Edmund mumbled

"No Edmund, I shall hear none of this!" Peter raised his voice a bit.

"I'm sorry" The prince mumbled.

"Come here" King Peter opened his arms for his brother and hugged him he then looked at him and said: "Promise me you won't try to investigate and find out more on this matter."

"I promise." Edmund replied.

* * *

The Tarkheena sat on her bed, hot tears prickling in her eyes, sliding down her cheeks one by one, she was scared, no terrified of what might happen to her. She wanted to escape but knew she couldn't.

'The Tisroc will come for me, he will forget about invading Archenland and save me.' She kept thinking that he will come for her, that she won't stay here for long.

A tray of delicious looking food lay in front of her, but she wasn't hungry, she was too devastated.

* * *

Meanwhile in Calormen, the Tisroc was deep in thought

'Archenland would be very valuable once conquered…but Guzel…"

He couldn't make up his mind, yet. He needed time, he needed his consultants, he could not act now.

'King Peter is behind all this, he has always been wise and tricky, but what must I do now?'

He was lost, indeed he was.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review ! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

******Here's Chapter 4, I hope you enjoy it ! Go on and read! And thanks for those who reviewed.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Failed Escape**

* * *

'_No matter how much we wish to, we cannot easily rid ourselves of our deepest fears' Regina26_

Violet clouds extended to reveal strings of radiant gold sticking out of the horizon, celebrating the birth of a new day, awakening both flora and fauna, empowering its surroundings with majestic rays of scarlet and yellow, and slowly they began to creep inside the window, awakening a little princess of her slumber. She yawned and extended her hands, as if embracing this new day and its opportunities.

"Serene?" she almost whispered, but her nanny was nowhere around, for it was far too early in the morning.

Lucy shrugged and slowly got out of bed; she headed for the closet and pulled out a flowery dress she was able to reach on the tip of her toes. She got dressed and headed out for a stroll in the castle. Her inquisitive persona insisted she go somewhere new, where she never went before, to the southern wing of the palace.

The princess went through lightly lit corridors until she reached the furthest hallway, where two guards stood in front of a door.

'Why are they here?' She thought and headed towards them

"Good morning!" She said happily to them

They both bowed to her and replied: "Your majesty."

"I want to go in, please open the door." Lucy said simply

The guards hesitated but couldn't disobey the princess, so they did as they were told.

Lucy slowly crept in the room, it was a bedroom. She saw the balcony door open and headed in its way, she saw a woman standing there, contemplating the horizon.

"Hello" Lucy said

The woman turned around abruptly and gasped

"You scared me! I thought nobody was here, oh, who are you?"

"I am Princess Lucy! Who are you?" She said proudly, puffing her chest.

"I am Tarkheena Guzel, are you by any chance the King's daughter?" Guzel was curious, she did not know if the King was married or not.

"No, I am his little sister, but he is like a daddy to me!" Lucy replied.

And then it hit her, 'Why not use the princess to escape?'

"I am new here and do not know the castle very well, do you know where the garden is?" Guzel decided to take advantage of the child's innocence.

"Yes!" She took the Tarkheena by the hand and led her out of the room and to the hallway.

"So, you are the King's friend?" Lucy asked Guzel

"Umm…yes…a friend." Guzel kept track of the girl's age and innocence.

Guzel contemplated the castle, it was beautiful, very different from that in Calormen, much more radiant, more majestic. There were portraits of former Kings hanging on walls, but one captivated her, that of King Peter, for in the portrait he stood tall, proud, and majestic, his ocean blue eyes reflected not only his attire but his wisdom as well.

"Here we are! There's the garden!" Lucy said enthusiastically.

"Oh great!" Guzel rushed into the garden and was instantly taken aback! It was beautiful! All sorts of flowers were dressed on the grass, around bushes and between beautifully carved statues and a fountain stood in the middle, it was amazing.

Not far from the fountain stood a pearl white horse, she rushed to caress it and whispered gently to it: "What a lovely creature! Can you take me to Calormen?"

"I see you're interested in my stead…" A firm voice echoed from behind her, she turned around to see whom she dreaded to see, the King.

"How did you get out of your room?" The King asked with a low angry tone.

"I…uhmmm….I…" She couldn't manage to utter a single word, she was far too scared.

"I got her here! She's really nice!" Princess Lucy pulled on her brother's leg for attention.

"Lucy, to your room, now!" His tone was getting lower, more threatening.

And when the princess was out of sight, he grabbed her arm forcefully and rushed into the castle.

"Where are you taking me?" Guzel stuttered

"Back to your room!" King Peter replied.

They arrived back and the guards gulped in fear and bowed.

"How did you let her out!" The King roared!

"Y-Your Highness, w-w-we couldn't, sh-she was with the princess…" One of the guards managed to stutter out.

The King did not respond, he opened the door and ushered her in, closing the door after him.

"You thought you could escape that easily." King Peter looked at her, a cold stare leaving his blue eyes.

Hot tears streamed down her cheeks, she fell onto her bed and sobbed

"I just want to go home."

"If the Tisroc really cares about you, he will come for you!" King Peter responded and left the room.

Guzel sobbed harder, she buried her face in her hands and thought as she wept

'Will he come for me? Am I valuable to him?'

More tears came down her cheeks and a sob escaped her lips

'Oh Tash! Help me!'

She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Your imperial Highness! I suggest you forget the girl and invade Archenland." One of his viziers suggested.

"Or perhaps declare war on Narnia!" Another exclaimed

"But if his highness did, the people might turn against him if the Tarkheena died!" Another one added.

The Tisroc sat on his throne, deep in thought

'I need more time' he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5, I hope you like it, btw I am so happy with the reviews I'm getting, thank you so much ****, its keeps me going further with the story, do not hesitate to share your ideas and opinion!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Horse Ride**

* * *

'_If one look can make your heart swell, a touch makes it flutter" Regina26_

* * *

It was a cool spring day in early April. Excitement was filling the air that traveled around by the fingertips of the breeze, the wind carried petals and leaves around, as if it were butterflies flying around. The gentle wind caressed Guzel's rosy cheeks as well as her raven locks of hair, she seemed to enjoy it for the first time, for she was never allowed that kind of pleasure with the hot desert winds of Calormen. It has been a month since she was "abducted", she was now allowed outside with Alice's company. Guzel sat between lavender flowers, taking in its beautiful scent as she braided her hair, she then spotted a horse, a dark one not far away.

"It's been a while since I last rode a horse." The Tarkheena stated.

"Would you like a ride? We'll go to the stables and fetch you one." Alice suggested.

"That would be lovely, thank you Alice."

After a trip to the stables, she mounted a chocolate brown horse and headed for the meadow, she felt free, free of her thoughts, free of her fears…

Narnian horses felt different, they were more graceful, more agile than Calormen ones, she accelerated, letting the wind entangle itself with the loose locks of her hair, those who escaped the braid.

For the first time in a month she laughed, she laughed with all her heart, savoring the moment…until suddenly, the horse spotted a branch on the grass, one very similar to a snake and bolted upwards with fear, letting its rider fall backwards and hit the floor.

Guzel felt as if her shoulder was dislocated and screamed with pain, Alice rushed to her side.

"Tarkheena! Tarkheena are you okay?"

Guzel winced in pain and shook her head, she then whispered to Alice: "Go, please, go get some help, please…"

Alice immediately nodded and mounted her horse heading for the castle.

Guzel could not move, her injury only getting more painful every second, she then heard the sound of hooves coming her way, she looked up to see King Peter rushing towards her.

"King Peter…" her weak voice managed to utter.

He didn't reply, his attention was focused on her shoulder, he gently passed his fingertips on the flesh of her shoulder, pressing slightly to locate the exact position of her injury, he then tore a piece of his cape and wrapped it around her shoulder all the way to her torso to prevent her shoulder from dislocating itself by movement, he then wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, his breath now caressing her neck, and after a few seconds he let go of her, his eyes facing hers.

"You were lucky I was around." He simply stated

She tried to move forward, but instead she winced in pain, he then caught her arm, preventing her from falling. Her stomach fluttered at his touch.

She then looked at him, her eyes almost teary and said: "Thank you, your highness."

He looked at her, at her fair face, at her emerald eyes, her beautiful emerald eyes. He nodded and said: "You cannot ride alone, you will ride with me, do not worry, it is not a grave injury."

He then carried her carefully to his own horse and then sat in front of her, she was leaning on his back, her arms wrapped around his waist, he could feel her scent all over him, it was the scent of lavender. It was not long until they reached the castle and she was taken to the infirmary.

* * *

Prince Edmund was just done with a late astronomy lesson and heading for his chambers when he saw Lucy in the corridor, in front of the door of his quarters, hugging her pillow.

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream, and daddy wasn't in his chambers." She sobbed.

Edmund sighed, it's been a while since she started calling the King "daddy", King Peter couldn't say no, she was his baby sister after all, and she never met her parents before. The prince lifted her up and went inside his room, she was sleeping with him tonight.

As he put his nightshirt on, he couldn't help but wonder, 'Does the King have a lot of work to do? The King has been restless lately, but why?'

He then slid into bed with his little sister, who dozed after a few minutes.

* * *

Guzel couldn't sleep that night, she kept thinking of him, of her savior, of his gentle touched, of the way his sky blue eyes looked at her.

Her heart fluttered as she thought of the way he wrapped his arms around her waist, as his breath was on her neck…it was just too much.

'What is this feeling !' She thought to herself 'It isn't anger, it isn't happiness, it's making me restless, what is it?'

Guzel was lost, she was always thinking of the young King, rarely if not never thinking about something else, but why?

She couldn't help but smile at the memory of his touch, she bit her lip when she remembered the way he looked at her, the look of his eyes on her…

* * *

King Peter sat in his study, shuffling papers and scrolls of parchment, he couldn't concentrate, but why?

'The Tisroc did not yet come for her…'

He rubbed his temple and looked out the window, admiring the look of the sea in the middle of the night, reflecting the light of the moon.

'I must know his intentions…what is he plotting?'

He rushed to his desk and took out a piece of parchment and scratched it with his phoenix feather quill, he had a letter to write, a letter to Archenland.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review ! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

******Here is Chapter 6, it's a bit short but it has a lot of uncovered secrets and changing events, I hope you enjoy it and don't think twice about telling me what you think, I am giving you the opportunity of giving me ideas for the story, I will add what I best suits the storyline I promise! Here's the Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Scars**

* * *

'_Bruises fade but scars remain…'_

* * *

The moon was in the center of the sky, its reflection a contrast on the grey sea, the grey sea that crept half visible, half hushed, only the whisper of the waves as they crashed to the shore was heard.

It has been two months since she came to Narnia, Guzel had her hands buried in the sand, looking at the stars, gazing as far as she can to the horizon, until she spotted someone, a man heading for the sea, he took off his tunic and rushed into the water.

'Who could it be?' she wondered, it was midnight, who could ever come for a swim now.

After a few minutes, that same person got out of the water, droplets dripping off his golden hair, he spotted her, and headed towards her.

"What on earth are you doing here?" He asked her

"Your highness!" she tried to stand up but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, for he wanted to sit next to her.

"I was just, I couldn't sleep…" she stuttered

King Peter gazed at the stars and stated: "I come here when I have a lot on my mind, a midnight swim always relaxes me."

The moon's reflection on her porcelain face was almost perfect, her emerald eyes shone in the darkness of the night, her hair matching the sky's color, he looked into her eyes for what seemed like ages, and she seemed to have gotten lost in his.

"The sea, it looks so calm…" He said

"It isn't always that way." Guzel responded.

"Why do you say that?" He asked her, looking into her eyes again

She looked away, tears forming in her eyes. He touched her chin and gently moved her head to face his.

"What troubles you Tarkheena?"

She swallowed hard and said: "It's a very long story, a very old one too."

"I'm listening"

She sighed and stared back at the sea, a single tear falling down her cheeks

"When I was only five years old, my mother took me for a swim, I was so excited, my nanny came with us and we sat on the beach all morning, my mother then decided to go for a swim and kept going further and deeper into the water…she seemed to enjoy it so much…until…" The Tarkheena gulped and continued "a tornado started itself in the water, and my mother couldn't escape…and she…." Guzel let out a sob only to feel herself wrapped by strong arms, she leaned on his bare chest and wept "I saw it with my own eyes…I couldn't save her…" he sobbed harder, and Peter only hugged her tighter and soothed her with his gentle words.

"This is the first time I ever tell anyone about this…" she lifted her head up to meet his handsome face. "Bruises fade, but scars remain forever."

"Time can heal even the deepest of scars." The King told her "I've had my own share of scars, I saw my mother die in childbirth, I couldn't do anything either…But we must not dwell in the past Guzel, what's done is done, time goes on…"

"Calormen never helps you heal, It's full of hatred and envy, every day I see someone kill another for money, for vengeance..." Guzel wiped away her tears and stared back at the sea.

"The Tisroc still hadn't asked for you…" he simply stated

Guzel remained silent, she stood up, bowed and whispered 'your majesty' and left.

* * *

More tears ran down her cheeks as she headed for the castle

'Why didn't he come for me!' she asked herself.

She then heard a sound, it came from the woods, she stopped and stared at the trees.

"Who is it? Show yourself!" She demanded

She turned around to leave until she heard another crack, she turned around and caught a glimpse of two big eyes, gentle eyes. She blinked, but nothing was in sight anymore. She could have sworn, she saw something, the eyes of a creature…of a lion…

* * *

The Tisroc was with his viziers again, but this time, one of them came up with what he thought a brilliant plan

"Your imperial highness, you shan't lose Archenland, for I have a plan, but we must send a spy to Archenland, we need every bit of detail we can get"

The counsel agreed...

* * *

**That's it for this Chapter, don't forget to review and say your opinion and ideas! xx**


End file.
